The Future is Wild Wiki:Fanon/Bradypus Tamias
This page was simply created to best demonstrate how a fanon page should be written (but only as a general guideline), and features uninspired animals. It will probably never be updated. Remember to sign off your introductory paragraph ( -~~~~), to best identify yourself as the originator of your project! Also remember to place the template at the very top of your page. -Bradypus Tamias (talk) 15:37, September 3, 2019 (UTC) 100 million AD Bengal Swamp Marshmouth |name = Marshmouth |kingdom = Animalia |phylum = Chordata |class = Reptilia |order = Crocodilia}} A descendant of the mugger crocodile, the marshmouth is a very large crocodilian, sometimes growing up to 30' long. Almost totally aquatic, its limbs have evolved into paddles to aid in its swimming, with its tail flattened like a rudder. But the marshmouth's most notable characteristic belies its lifestyle; its head is short and wide, with a large throat pouch and balleen-like teeth. This crocodile is a filter-feeder, drifting slowly through the thick, murky waterways of the Bengal Swamp, filling its crop with small organisms as it goes. Amazon Swamps 100 million years in the future, the land that once supported the central Amazon Rainforest and Grassland lies beneath a shallow sea. On either side of the sea, the western and eastern halves of South America, alongside islands that were once mountains, are covered in jungle, swampland, river deltas, coastal marshes, and mangrove forests. Mataron |name = Mataron |kingdom = Animalia |phylum = Chordata |class = Reptilia |order = Testudines}} The mataron, a descendant of the South American mata-mata, provides an example of convergent evolution with the Asian toraton, another giant testudine of 100 million AD. Although not as large as a toraton—a mataron never grows to be quite so large as an Asian elephant—it is one of the largest animals living in what was once South America. It's shell has receeded but not vanished and it's neck has lengthened and become stronger, allowing it to be held up, but it retains the mata mata's characteristic barbels and facial protrusions, making it resemble a dead log. In fact, this camouflage has only grown in the mataron, which has more barbels on its face and body. This camouflage is necessary because, unlike the toraton, the mataron is a predator, and still spends part of its time in the water. Remaining motionless and disguised, when it opens its mouth suddenly it creates a suction effect, drawing water and any nearby animals into its maw and its throat filled with leatherback-like spines. In this way it preys on animals as big as crocodiles, but it's main prey items are the giant fish common in the waterways, swamps, and deltas. Strange as it may seem, this giant turtle is the top predator of the Amazon Swamps. 200 million AD Global Ocean Corsair flish |name = Corsair flish |kingdom = Animalia |phylum = Chordata |class = Actinopterygii}} :This flish is simply a more detailed version of the canonical skua flish. -Bradypus Tamias (talk) 15:37, September 3, 2019 (UTC) One of the larger maritime flish, the corsair flish is closely related to ocean and wandering flish, but has a very different lifestyle. Instead of fishing for silverswimmers itself, the corsair flish waits near circling flocks of ocean flish, then attacks them as they return to shore, robbing them of their silverswimmer kills, often swiping the crustaceans from its quarry's mouths with its mobile pharyngeal jaws. Sometimes, corsair flish may even attack and kill other flish species, or their chicks, to eat. Dabbling flish |name = Dabbling flish |kingdom = Animalia |phylum = Chordata |class = Actinopterygii}} :This flish is simply a more detailed version of the canonical grebe flish. -Bradypus Tamias (talk) 15:37, September 3, 2019 (UTC) One of the smaller maritime flish, the dabbling flish spends its time bobbing in shallow coastal waters and estuaries, only very rarely drifting out to deeper water. Like most other maritime flish species, they return to the land to roost, but other than to rest and to escape predators, they have mostly abandoned flight in favour of floating on the waves. Their dabbling behaviour, however, should not be taken to mean that they are harmless filter-feeders - like the ocean flish, they are predators which eat silverswimmers. Their hunting strategy, however, is different: instead of ambushing silverswimmer shoals from the sky, they simply wait on the surface of the sea, unmoving, for their prey to come, unsuspecting, to them. Because of this hunting strategy, and their coastal habitat, they usual prey on more solitary silverswimmer species. Wandering flish |name = Wandering flish |kingdom = Animalia |phylum = Chordata |class = Actinopterygii}} :This flish is simply a more detailed version of the canonical albatross flish. -Bradypus Tamias (talk) 15:37, September 3, 2019 (UTC) The largest of all the aerial flish, the wandering flish is a cousin of the common ocean flish, and resembles it. However, its body, wings, and head are longer, its scales darker, and its "beak" much less ornate. Wandering flish will follow the main shoals of common silverswimmers and other social silverswimmer species across the Global Ocean, often flying for months at a time. They have an advantage over Human era albatrosses in that, as fish, they are much more suited to resting on the surface of the sea, allowing them to cover greater distances without needing to find land. However, although their large size protects them from many predators, resting on the surface does make them vulnerable to animals such as sharkopaths and rainbow squid. Northern Forest Wood flish |name = Wood flish |kingdom = Animalia |phylum = Chordata |class = Actinopterygii}} The wood flish is closely related to the hornbill flish, with which it shares its range. Like the hornbill flish, it is fairly large, with heavy mouthparts and well-developed anterior legs. The hooked legs of this flish, however, are not used for ground locomotion but for clinging to the trunks of trees. When safely clamped to the trunk of a conifer or redwood, the flish will tap on the wood to detect any hollow cavities inside, which may contain the insects on which it feeds. If it finds a cavity, it will weaken the trunk by continuing to hack at it with its heavy "beak," before breaking through with a sudden extension of its strong pharyngeal jaws, leaving the prey exposed to its mouth. Lichen trees have weaker exteriors than conifers, but these flish rarely break into them except in times of need due to the possible presence of a slithersucker. A tree with a slithersucker holed up inside would have no prey insects in it, and if a flish broke into one, it could end up as the slithersucker's next meal. Category:Fanon Category:Fan projects